Demigods of Remnant
by MythicalParadox
Summary: Being kidnapped in your sleep and dropped into a strange world where evil lurks in every shadow sure doesn't sound fun, but it's business as usual for Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. Join them as they try to navigate through the world of Remnant, make some friends and allies, wreak havoc, and maybe blow something up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story Hype! I have other stories to write for, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to release this before my _Hero of Both World_ chapter. I have like three more stories that I'm going to publish soon. A Frozen/HTTYD/PJO massive crossover, my rewrite of the Harry Potter crossover that I wrote ages ago, and a Stargate SG-1 crossover story because there isn't that many and it's my favorite show. After that, I'll probably stop making new stories and just finish my current one. Man, I really need to update those. **

**For fans of _Hero of Both world_ , 12,000 words have already been written for the next chapter. I merged two chapters into one. Probably going to upload it this month. To be honest, I wrote most of it a week after the first chapter was posted, then developed a huge writers block. **

**Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy this. I haven't watched the show in a while so I apologize for any mistakes. I want to tell everyone now that this isn't going to be a retelling of the canon story with Percy and friends in it. Percy and the gang will have their own adventures separate from Team RWBY and JNPR. Of course, the characters would make a bunch of appearances and are part of the main cast. but this would be Demigod focused story.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Chapter One: Seriously? Another world?**

"Oh man. I'm never going to drink anything Leo and Dakota makes again" Percy groaned as he sat up from the ground and rubbed his eyes, trying to take away the pain of a nasty hangover. The wind blew around him, trees rustlings... wait, trees rustling? He swore he fell asleep on top of a drunken Annabeth butt last night, while she was talking nonsense to Piper. Slowly he removed his fingers from his eyes and looked around to that he was in some sort of cleaning, surrounded by trees. Obviously, he was not in his dorm room anymore.

He quickly stood up from the ground and examined his body. Somebody obviously changed his clothes for him. Instead of the t-shirt and short that he was wearing the night before, he was wearing black jeans, a navy blue hoodie, light Celestial bronze armor including arm and shin guards. A large emerald trident at the center of his chest caught his eyes. He never saw this design before. There were bronze vines wrapped around the trident with an owl and dove perched between the forks. It was a beautiful design with small greek engravings and symbols etched into it. The trident also had a slight green glow to it, which is a plus in Percy's book. With a quick check to his pocket, he found felt Riptide and saw that he still had his shield watch that Tyson remade, again.

"So, kidnapping me at the dead of night for a quest again. Originality must not be a thing on Olympus anymore." Percy muttered to himself. "Now, where am I?". Percy couldn't see any distinguished landmark around him, so Camp Half-Blood was off the list. He looked up at the sky to see where the north star was, and choked on his spit. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Is he still dreaming?

He had to be if the moon was in pieces. How does that even happen?

What kind of bizarro world did he dream of where the moon is in pieces. Does it symbolize something? Is there some sort of psychological issue that he's not aware of. After what he's been through, probably.

A growling noise behind him took him out of his thoughts. Instantly Percy took out and uncapped Riptide. He spun around to see a large wolf-like creature, the size of a baby Hellhound. It was pitch black, with red glowing eyes behind a bone-like mask with red markings. There were these bone-like spikes extruding from their arms, back, and knees. Percy has never seen this creature before, not even in Tarturus.

The monster looked hesitant to attack, sniffing the air around him. It nervously shuffled back in forth in front of Percy, as if it was debating whether to attack or not. Once more it growled and Percy knew its decision.

Percy activated his shield and got into a defensive position. He hoped that using basic Hellhound takedown would work on it. With a roar, the monster charged. It's long sharp claws making visible marks on the grass below, flicking dirt behind it. Percy took a deep breath, and dodged out of the way and smashed his shield against the monster head. It slid across the ground and hit a tree with a thud. Percy quickly sprinted towards it and stabbed his sword into its rib. Instantly the monster evaporates into a black smoke.

"Well, that wasn't interesting. A baby Hellhound would have been harder." Percy complained. Although he doesn't get the thrill of killing monsters like some demigods, he felt cheated. Here's a new monster he never saw before and it's weak. "Well if I'm dreaming, was that a symbol for my inner demons? Kinda cool."

"Hello! Is anyone here!" a familiar voiced yelled out from deeper in the forest.

"Piper?" Percy said to himself. He took off running towards the noise, hoping that there weren't any more of those weird monsters around to hear the yelling.

It took a minute, but he found a lake with a small rundown cabin next to it. Piper was in the center between two large bear-like creature that looked similar to the monster he killed moments ago. Percy was about run in and help but saw that she didn't need any. She dodged a swipe of an arm from one of the bear creatures that stood on its hind legs, and effortlessly stabbed her dagger into its throat. While the monster was dissolving into smoke, Piper threw her dagger into it, embedding it into the second monster skull.

"Are you done staring, Percy?" Piper asked.

"Well, it was quite the show. Nice clothes." Percy commented. Piper was wearing a grey cotton dress that went up to her thighs, black leggings, and boots. Just like Percy, she had Celestial bronze light armor with the same design.

"I don't remember sleeping with them on though." she said with a slight smile. She moved to her dagger that lay on the grass and sheathed it.

"Glad to see you two here." a voice said behind Percy. Percy turned around to see Annabeth with her Drakon bone sword in her hand. "I'm so done with giant scorpions." She made her way to Percy and kissed him and gave Piper a tight hug. Annabeth was wearing black cargo pants, a sweater with the sleeves rolled up. She too had the same armor as Percy and Piper, with an extra dagger on her waist.

"What in the world is going on?" Piper asked. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea. I don't think we're on Earth anymore. The stars are unrecognizable and obviously, the moon is missing a chunk."

"And those creatures?"

"I don't know. I just killed a giant scorpion thingy on the way here." Annabeth said sitting down on the floor. Piper followed her lead.

"I killed a wolf monster the size of a baby Hellhound. Not much of a challenge." Percy said with a shrug sitting next to them.

"You just missed me killing bear creatures too and I killed some more earlier." Piper said.

"Well, at least we know that godly metals and the bones of a Drakon are very effective against these things. So that's good news. "

"Too effective. I cut through like ten of these things as if they were butter. Their hide and bone armor aren't very effective against my dagger." Piper said.

They sat there in a quiet lul as they try to absorb everything. How did a drunken night playing board games transport them to another world? So obviously he wasn't dreaming. Everything was too real. The air, the sound, the grass. No, this is real. The biggest clue was that the girls are not interested in doing any pleasurable activities. He may be in a committed relationship, but he's still a teenage boy. Also, both Annabeth and Piper were a bit 'playful' the other night too.

"So what's the plan? I'm drawing blanks here." Percy asked. Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had the signature 'thinking face' on.

"We need to look for civilization. Obviously, there's intelligent life here, hopefully human. I think I saw a path leading somewhere from where I woke up." Annabeth said.

Piper smiled at her but the couple could see the distress in her eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Let get moving. Maybe those monster won't bother us if we're in a group." Percy said standing up. He helped the ladies up on there feet and walked into the forest.

"Wrong way Percy" Annabeth called out with a laugh. Piper giggling behind her.

They walked for hours. The sun was slowly coming up and they still haven't found anyone. Annabeth found human footprints going in a direction, so they decided to follow it. Neither of the girls appreciated the comment from Percy that they might be going away from a town. That earned a slap on the back of the head from Annabeth. Piper was already stressed out. One small thing could push her to have a mental breakdown.

Finally, as the sun was at it's highest they made it to a small town that fortunately was habited by humans. Percy felt like he missed out on meeting weird looking aliens. As they walked into town, they instantly felt the stares of everyone. There was a few muttering about 'hunters' and 'Beacon' but none of that made sense to the demigods.

"I think we should split up and gather information." Annabeth said. Piper got a panicked look on her face and Annabeth quickly tries to calm her. "You can go with Percy, Piper. I'll just look for a library or something."

"What do you expect me to do?" Percy asked while Annabeth walked away in a random direction,

"I don't know. You have an uncanny ability to learn random things that are extremely helpful in the future. Mingle or something." and with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Percy looked at Piper who stared at where Annabeth disappeared, with a growing panic in her eyes. He sighed to himself and held out his arm. "Shall we milady?" Percy said in a very posh accent.

Piper snapped out of her panic, let out a small chuckle and loop her arm through his, "We shall"

They wandered around aimlessly, trying to talk to random people, but nobody was very trusting of strangers. Unfortunately, Piper couldn't focus hard enough to use her charmspeak. After an hour of barely learning anything, Percy was prepared to consider the day a failure. That is until he smelled a hint of the sea in the air. Some of the stress he's been feeling since he woke up, instantly washed away. Knowing this would be the perfect way to calm Piper down. Maybe the fishes might give some information about this world if his divinity over the sea still applied here.

Following the tug of the sea, Percy and Piper made it to the dock that led to the open seas. Both Percy and Piper took a deep breath, unable to stop the smile from forming on their face. This had to be the cleanest body of water they have ever encountered. Although Piper was not a child of a sea god, she still felt a connection with the sea. Perhaps it was due to how her mother was born, or maybe it just reminded her of that boy she had attached to her arm.

"Feeling better now?" Percy asked, seeing the serene look on Piper's face.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry for freaking out a bit" Piper said sheepishly.

"Hey, it's no problem. We're in a strange new world with weird monsters, and I swear I saw a guy with bunny ears. It's crazy here."

"How are you and Annabeth so calm about this?"

"At some point, you just realize that our lives are weird and to expect the unexpected. We'll panic and contemplate our situation later. For now, it's just planning and acting." Percy explained, looking at the sea with a tight smile.

"That's kinda...depressing," Piper said.

"Yep" Percy replied, popping the 'p'. "You get used to it."

"I sometimes forget that you and Annabeth have been around the block a few time. Sorry that you're stuck here with me" Piper said dejectedly.

"What do you mean? You're a great person to go on wacky, life-threatening quests with. You're smart, good with people, great at picking up details, and you're wicked with a dagger."

"Wouldn't you rather have Thalia, Nico, or even Clarisse?" Piper asked.

"I would never try and separate Thalia from the hunters. They're her family, which she really needs right now. Clarisse would have gotten us ran out of town by now. And Nico? He's... complicated."

"How so?"

Percy briefly thought about his last interaction with Nico. Although it wasn't a bad per say, Nico obviously still had issues with him. "We're in a brand new world where the rules might as well be different to us. We need to stick together and make sure none of are left behind. Nico still has a bit of an attitude problem and doesn't like taking orders. Until he outgrows whatever problems he has with Annabeth and me, I rather not have him covering my back. Which sucks because he's a good kid. I thought that after he got over me, things would good between us." Percy said seriously. "Though having Grover here would be great,"

Before Piper could say anything else, a shout from somewhere near them caught their attention. "Ow! Stop it!"

They turn to see a girl that looks close to their age, being harassed by two large men. One of them was grabbing onto something on her head.

"We told you, that we don't want your kind near here with your filth. We already got enough pest around here" One of the men growled.

Percy's fist clenched and he made his way over to them. "Hey, asshole!" he shouted. "Leave her alone"

The two men looked at him and let go of the girl and towered over Percy, crossing their arms. They looked like typical sailors working on the docks - with huge muscles, overalls stained with dirt, grime, and probably fish guts. "Outsider walk away. This does not concern you."

"It does when you're harassing an innocent girl" Percy growled.

The two sailors uncrossed their arms and stiffened up. Percy knew they were preparing for a fight but he had no interest in fighting. "Piper could you get rid of them," Percy asked, not taking his eyes off them.

"Aw. I was hoping to see those muscles in action." she joked, coming up next to him. She glared at the two sailors and gave them a sickly smile. "Go to the most crowded part of town and make a fool of yourself. Don't hold back." she charm spoke. The dockworkers stiffened up, their eyes glaze over, and robotically made their way towards the center of town.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked, taking a cautious step towards the girl.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks. Most people would have ignored this."

"Well, we're not like most people. My name is Percy Jackson. Whats's yours" he asked with a gentle smile. The girl was slightly shorter then Percy and was as pale as snow. She had short spiky hair with green highlights, that looked very similar to Thalia' hairstyle. She wore a tight-fitting green leather jacket zipped up to her neck, and blacks trousers with the ankles wrapped in tape. She looked like someone who's about to start college, but what ruined the look was the green duel axes on her lower back.

The girl to deep breath and her eyes widened at their scents. After seeing the weird look she got from them, she blushed and gave him a small smile. "Yasmine Asan. Pleased to meet the both of you. What did you do to those men?"

"A bit of a magic trick" Piper spoke up. "My name is Piper. Why were they bothering you?"

She gave the both of them an _'Are you kidding me?'_ look. "The usual reason. I'm a Faunus" Yasmine explained.

Both Percy and Piper gave her a blank look. "A what now?"

"A Faunus. You know, people like me?" she said, pointing at the top of her head. The demigods followed her hand and looked in shock at the pair of cat ears that were moving in a nervous matter.

"What in Hades name?" Percy muttered to himself, as the two looked closer to the ears. Yasmine blushed at the attention the two very attractive demigods were giving her. "Those are real. Wait does that mean that merchant with bunny ears, actually had bunny ears?"

"Are you talking about Geoffery?"

"Can I pet it?" Percy blurted out. Yasmine's face turned completely red in embarrassment. and she tried to sputter out a retort.

Piper slapped Percy on the arm, taking his attention from the ears to glare at her. "Sorry about him. We came from a land from far away, where we've never seen a Faunus before. We had Satyr though, but I have a feeling that it's not the same." Piper explained.

"You've never seen a Faunus before, and you helped anyway? Don't you think I look freakish or unnatural?" Yasmine said in a tone of disbelief.

"Of course not. Those weird monsters in the woods are freakish and unnatural. You're ears look kinda cute, to be honest" Piper said honestly, staring at them intently. She'll never admit it out loud, but a small part of her wished that she had them too.

"C-Cute? Wow, you're the first humans here that actually complimented me. Heck, even talk to me like a person." she said with an awkward smile, rubbing a hand on her arm.

"Oh, my gods. She's like a teddy bear" Piper muttered, causing to Percy to chuckle.

"Are you guys here for the testing?" she asked.

"Testing?"

"Yeah. Since we don't have a hunting school nearby, Beacon usually send a person over to test out people with private tutors, or trained with family members." she explained.

Percy and Piper looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we heard whispers of a school that teaches people how to kill these monsters, so we came here" Piper lied. They actually did learn about a school called Beacon Academy that taught people how to kill those monsters in the wood. It troubled them that these creatures are a big enough problem that there's school to teach teenagers to kill them. A place like Beacon could be useful for them. A school to teach them about this world, it's history, different kind of monsters, and the culture surrounding them. It would be perfect for them.

"You came at a good time. Kinda. The person that was supposed to come, is a bit late. The airship hasn't even arrived" she said with annoyance.

"Well, we're gonna look for our friend. You're welcome to join us." Piper said.

Jasmine looked surprised and looked down in slight embarrassment. "Um, I don't know. I-I don't want to be a burden"

Percy smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. She flinched at the contact, thinking she's about to get hit, but the lopsided smile on Percy's face eased her worries.

"You're not going to be a burden. Annabeth would be thrilled to meet you." Percy said, leading the girl to town.

Walking around with a Faunus finally got the town from ignoring them to downright just glaring at them. It was disappointing to the demigods that humanity in any world would discriminate and segregate anything different from their view of normal. It also made them feel a bit lucky that the existence of demigods was a secret back home. They don't even want to think about what humans would do if they found out.

Yasmine continued to look down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, biting her lips slightly. Whenever some idiot feels brave enough to confront her, one 'wolf' glare from Percy made them run in the opposite direction. Piper looked downright murderous at the treatment Jasmine was getting. She remembered the stories her grandmother gave about her childhood and finally understood what she went through.

It took them a while, but they found Annabeth in front of the largest building in town. From the look of the professional looking people and guards, the demigods would guess that this is some sort of government building. They instantly cringed at the sight. Neither ever had good experience with them. Either getting in trouble with the law or accidentally flooding three floors on a school trip.

Annabeth noticed them and ran towards them, with a huge smile on her arms was a large book that made Percy's head hurt looking at it. "This place is amazing"

Percy looked at her skeptically. Amazing wouldn't be the word to describe the town. "Really?"

"Well, the world is. This town is quite terrible actually. Very unwelcoming to outsiders. I don't know what a Faunus is, but after seeing a few signs on stores banning them, I don't think this town is very open-minded." Annabeth said. "But they do have good entertainment. I just saw two guys aggressively flirting with an old lady."

"Two sailors?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Heh."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the two, before turning her attention to Yasmine. She ducked her head instantly the moment those intimidating grey eyes were set upon her. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Yasmine. Yasmine, this is my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy introduced, pushing the shy girl gently towards Annabeth.

"H-Hi" she said softly.

"Hello. A pleasure to meet you" Annabeth said with a smile. It's nice to finally meet someone nice here. She examined the girl and could obviously tell that she's painfully shy and was not accustomed to talking to people. What caught Annabeth eyes was the pair of cat ears that was flattened against her head. Suddenly, all of the clues and confusing information that she gathered from the town made sense. "I'm guessing that you're what the locals would call a Faunus?"

"Y-yes"

"Kinda make sense. I guess Faunus are some sort of hybrid species between human and animals. Faunus does sound very similar to the word Fauna. Also, the Roman aspect of Pan is Faunus." Annabeth said, mostly talking to herself, completely ignoring the people in front of her.

"Don't mind her. She does this when she learns something new." Piper whispered to Yasmine.

"Wait, Pan had a Roman aspect? Didn't everyone assumed he kicked the bucket before... you know, actually kicking the bucket." Percy asked,

"The Romans still respected him and gave him a new name."Annabeth said, thinking how Grover would have been annoyed on how Percy talked about his Lord death.

"Guys. Maybe we shouldn't talk about home. You're confusing poor Yasmine here" Piper said, putting her arm around the girl.

"Well. I... borrowed this book from a library. It should have some basic information about the world. I'll read it later but first, we need to find a place to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm beat. Are we sleeping in the woods?" Percy asked. Oh, how he hated sleeping in the woods. Whenever he was a joint quest with the hunters, he was always miserable. Probably gonna be worse here with those monsters out there.

"Probably. We don't have any money to rent out a room at the inn" Annabeth shrugged.

"Y-You could stay with me" Yasmine spoke up, blushing at the intense attention the three demigods were giving her.

"We don't want to be a bother-" Percy started.

"No, it ok!" she interrupted a bit louder then she intended. "I'm living by myself for a while. My family already moved, so the house is a bit empty."

The demigods looked at each other and shrugged. They learned a long time ago to take what you can get. Annabeth stepped forward and gave the shy girl a smile. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem. It's the least I could do for what you did for me. Plus since we're all taking the test, we should help each other."

Annabeth looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow. "Test?"

"Yeah. There's a school that teaches how people to kill those monsters and learn more about the world. I thought it would be neat to take the test to enter" Percy explained.

Annabeth looked at Percy impressed. "Wow, that actually a good plan. Good job" she said in a very patronizing tone.

Percy mockingly glared at her. "I could have good ones if I try"

"Yasmine, is there some sort of tuition we must pay?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Beacon pays for everything. I even heard that some students who don't even have a home are paid a stipend during their stay."

"Oh that would be good for us" Piper commented. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and turned around to see a few people with various animal-like features, staring at them.

"That's good. But I rather not depend on this school for all of our monetary issues" Annabeth said. "We need to find out a way to make money on our own. What's the currency here, Yasmine?"

"Like everywhere else. Lien." Yasmine answered a bit confused by her question. How could she not know the official currency of Remnant?

"Hey Yasmine, why is all of the Faunus here staring at us?" Piper asked, gathering the attention of everyone. Yasmine looked around to see that Piper was right. Almost every Faunus that lived in this part of town has gathered around, staring at the newcomers. Some with smiles on their faces, while other looked at them with curiosity.

"Well... um, it's hard to explain" Yasmine blushed deeply as she tried to think of the words to explain.

"Try us"

"You don't smell human." The demigods stiffened up immediately. "Well, a bit human. There's this powerful scent around you that really overwhelms every human scent in the town. You smell amazing actually." Yasmine answered honesty.

Annabeth looked at her two companions and spoke in Greek. "They're very similar to Saytrs. This might be a problem for us in the future"

"There's also this aura around Percy and Annabeth. As if... nature supports you. Makes me feel safe, to be honest. Like you're very trustful. But Percy is a bit weirder"

"Oh?"

"It hard to explain. Most humans never experience these things and it's not part of their culture. It's like you're..." Yasmine paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. "...Royalty. I think that's the correct term."

"Royalty?"

Annabeth knew instantly what she meant and eyes narrowed at the implications. "Percy. Your dad"

"Oh yeah. I forget about that sometimes" Percy admitted.

"You forget that you're the prince of the-" Piper stopped talking when she saw the glare Annabeth was throwing at her.

"You're a prince?" Yasmine asked surprised.

"It's a long story. Hey, we should look for the representative for the test. Don't want to miss them before they leave" Percy said, changing the subject.

"If this person is also an outsider, they should be easily identifiable to you since you live here. We should just wander around and hope we bump into them" Annabeth said. With a nod from everyone, Annabeth led the group deeper into town.

It was a very strange sight for sure. Three strangers in armor walking around with a Faunus with a permanent blush on her face. Annabeth kept on asking questions about the world and the Faunus people, while Percy and Piper chimes in with questions about her cat-like features. Both were disappointed that she refused to answer if she could purr or gets affected by catnip. Annabeth handled creating their cover story whenever Yasmine asked them about where they came from. She kept it simple and easy to remember. The demigods came from a hidden island nation called Olympus and the three are here to learn more about the world.

They were currently walking through the Faunus part of town which looked a lot cleaner and in touch with nature. They caught the attention of every Fannus walking around and it was easy to see them sniffing the air as they walk by. The demigods felt a bit embarrassed at the attention but the trudge on. A few kids even ran to them, hugging their legs and asking dozens of questions before their parents collect them, apologizing profusely.

"So these monster that you are trained to kill-" Annabeth started.

"The Grimm?"

"That's their name? That's kinda cool" Percy said.

"What can you tell us about them?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, they are mindless creatures that have targeted humans and Faunus, for as long we could remember. They come in many shapes and sizes. Um... they can sense the negative emotions coming from us and it helps them track people. We don't really know that much about their biology because they disintegrate after death, but we know that they don't need to eat to survive."

"So they kill for no reason?" Percy asked. This sounds just like the monsters back home.

"As far as we know? Yes."

"Is there any theories on their origins?" Piper asked.

"There's one theory that they are the evil spirits inhabiting animals. A lot believe that one of the gods created them after humanity and Faunus were born, out of spite." Yasmine explained.

This caught Annabeth interest. "Gods? There's a pantheon that the people of Remnant follow?"

"Not a lot anymore. But you can find a church in every major city and towns."

"That's interesting. I'll need to research them more. Might answer some stuff" Annabeth muttered.

"Have you guys never encounter a Grimm on your island?" Yasmine asked. These strangers are very odd. They look like they're ready for war, and don't even smell human, and they act like they never encounter a Grimm before.

"Where we come from, there's no Grimm." Piper said.

Yasmine's eyes widened at the information "Really? I never heard of a human settlement never encountering a Grimm. But you carry weapons and armor?"

"For protection. Our people are a proud warrior race." Annabeth explained.

"GRIMM!" a voice yelled from up ahead. "GRIMM ARE COMING!". The group looked forward to seeing a man in white armor that was torn in multiple places, caked in blood, running down the street. Instantly almost everyone in the street ran into the closest building, while some took out weapons.

Percy hand twitched over his pocket and gave Annabeth, Yasmine, and Piper a look. "Shall we?" They nodded and took off running down the street, past the soldier.

"It would be nice to analyze how they fight. Yasmine, what's your fighting style?" Annabeth asked.

"I usually stay behind with my sniper" she answered.

They made it to the edge of town that bordered a large forest. From deep within the dark woods, they could hear growling and howls that sound too demonic to be a wolf.

"But you don't have a sniper" Piper pointed out. Yasmine ginned at her and took out her emerald duel axes. She brought the pummel of both axes together, and something that would have been normal in the _Transformer_ cartoon happened. The weapons deconstructed into a bunch of small moving parts, and turned into a large barrel sniper, with four different magazines attached around the body.

"Ok, that is one of the coolest things I have ever seen." Percy said. Yasmine beamed in pride, while Annabeth stared at the weapon with stars in her eyes. The weapon expert in her wanted to take it apart and learn how it worked.

"Thanks. I build it myself. I call it Dream-Killer. Mostly because I blow up their heads." Yasmine said with a sheepish smile.

Before they could ask her more question about her weapon, three Grimm came out of the treeline. They looked like a more mature version of the ones Percy killed when he first woke up.

"What can you tell us about these Grimm, Yasmine?" Annabeth asked, taking out her Drakon sword from the sheath on her back.

"Beowolves. Usually travels in a pack so there's probably more coming. These seem older, so they're more patient, smarter, and agile. Hopefully, the Alpha is already taken care of."

"Alright, Yasmine climb that water tower over there to get a vantage point. Shoot any stragglers, and lead them to towards us. We'll handle any that tries to come into town." Percy commanded, pointing at a water tower on top of a small building. Yasmine nodded and took off running. Shocking the demigods, she took one big leap and landed on top of the small building.

"Damn" Piper said, with a very impressed tone.

"Yeah" Annabeth agreed.

"Girls, the wolf monsters." Percy reminded, uncapping Riptide and activating his shield.

"Pack maneuver 2?" Piper offered.

"Yep." It was a basic offensive attack plan against a small pack of Hellhounds. The person with the shield gathers the monsters attention, while the other demigods cover their back. and attackfrom different angels as they are distracted.

"These Beowolves are a lot smaller then Hellhounds, so that might not be necessary. We could just take one and kill them" Annabeth said.

BOOM!

The demigods look to the side to see a Grimm that looked like a boar, lying on the ground before it started disintegrating. The Beowolves got tired of waiting and rushed the demigods, with a roar. Percy ran forward to meet them and slammed his shield against the head of the Grimm leading the charge, before ducking under a swipe of the second one and stabbing into the chest of the last one in the back. He turned back to see Piper and Annabeth easily taking care of the last two, before he heard breathing ducked down instinctively, barely missing a swipe of a large paw. It was moments like these that he loved having ADHD and enhanced demigods instinct. He spun around and swiped Riptide into his attacker's bowels with ease. Percy jumped back to see the same bear Grimm that Piper killed before, falling down with a pitiful groan. Percy stabbed through its head and walked back to the girls, who were taking care of these small scorpions the size of dogs, with a golden stinger.

Three more shots from the top of the building rang out, killing more Grimm that where running away from the demigods, towards the docks.

"Man I want something like that" Percy commented, dodging the boar Grimm that spun along its spine.

"You can barely shoot an arrow straight" Annabeth said, stabbing through the top of the scorpion.

"Well, a sniper has a scope" Percy countered.

"You'll somehow manage to shoot backward. Even Artemis is confused about why you suck." Annabeth ducked under a Beowolf claw and stabbed her sword through its throat.

"I'm hungry." Piper spoke up. She just killed another boar Grimm and instantly thought about bacon.

"Yeah, me too. That pizza the other night was terrible" Percy said, scanning the area for more Grimm. There were a few stragglers in the distance, but where easily taken care of by Yasmine. Suddenly a loud roar caught all of their attention and a large Beowolf the size of an adolescent Hellhound burst through the tree line. It was slightly different from the ones they were just killing, with it being covered in more of the bone-like armor and spines. It had a more angular skull, larger teeth, and sharp triangular ears. Its red eyes burned with hatred as it realized its pack was dead.

"I'm guessing, that's the Alpha." Annabeth said.

"You should watch out" Yasmine yelled from the water tower. "Alpha's are usually experienced in fighting hunters. They learn from past battles"

"So they have higher brain functions" Annabeth muttered. "Percy you have a shield, you go first."

"Thanks for the opportunity" Percy said sarcastically. He raised his sword and shield and slowly made his way to the Grimm. The Alpha roared and rushed Percy, with one arm aiming to cut his head off. Percy ducked under the arm and turned quickly turned around to swipe his sword. To his surprise, the Alpha dodged the swipe and tried an overhand swipe, but Percy intercepted the strike with his shield. The Alpha tried to wretched the shield off over Percy's wrist, but Tyson made this one survive anything short of an Olympian.

Another gunshot rang out and suddenly the arm clutching the shield started to completely freeze over. Percy seeing the opportunity, spun Riptide around in his hand and smashed the arm with the pommel of his sword, completely shattering it. The Grimm roared in pain and staggered back. Not giving it anytime for it to recover, Annabeth quickly sprinted towards it and slid on the floor, under the swipe of its remaining arm. With one powerful strike, she completely cut through the beast left leg.

The Beowolf roared in pain and leaned on his remaining arm the stay upright. Without missing a beat, Annabeth quickly stood up, spun around, and stabbed her sword right through the base of its neck, with a sickening sound.

Piper cleaned up the remaining Grimm with the help of Yasmine and surveyed the area. "Are we clear?" Piper called out.

"Yes. There's nothing left in the woods." Yasmine yelled back. She then proceeded to collapsed Dream Killer into duel ax form and jumped off the water tower.

Piper turned to Percy and Annabeth, both with a grimace on their faces. "Are you guys ok?".

Percy who was messaging his arms, grunted in pain. "Yeah. Man my arm hurts"

"My back is killing me" Annabeth complained, stretching to crack her back. "I guess focusing on studying and making blueprints for the past couple of months made us a bit rusty."

"Rusty!?" Yasmine exclaimed loudly. "I have never seen someone take down that many Grimm and an Alpha to boot, without breaking a sweat"

"Indeed. That was quite impressive" A voice spoke up. The group turned to see dozens of weapon ready Faunus gaping at them in shock and awe. At the front of the growing crowd, was a middle age blond women with light blond hair tied in a bun, and oval-shaped glasses. She wore a long-sleeved white top and black high waisted pencil skirt. What really completes the look, well in Percy's eyes, was the sweet black and purple cape.

"Am I the only one who's getting flashbacks to their strict middle school teachers?" Percy muttered. Only Piper nodded and instinctively went behind Annabeth.

"Are you the representative from Beacon, ma'am?" Yasmine asked politely.

"Yes, I am. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I assume you four are the ones I was supposed to scout out? Though I do remember there was only one applicate in this town" she said with a raised eyebrow. Both and Percy and Piper had the urge to run before she gave out detentions.

Annabeth stepped in front of the group and stared at the women straight in the eye. "My name is Annabeth Chase. My companion and I are travelers from a distant island and we just came across this town. When we learned that there's an elite academy training hunters, we just couldn't resist finding a way to enter. We just got a bit distracted trying to find you."

Glynda examined the four intensely, before staring at the three demigods weapons. They looked like something a soldier from a century ago would use and no visible secondary function."Your weapons are peculiar. I rarely see weapons cut through an Alpha hide and bone armor as if they were butter."

"They're made of rare special metal from our homeland" Annabeth answered. Percy got to give her props for making anything sound believable. She must have gotten that skill by creating the habit of lying to gods while she worked on Olympus.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, who was not affected at all. Her mother gaze is far more intimidating.

Glynda sighed in annoyance. She knew that these teens would be a valuable addition to Beacon. Heck, they should probably stay together as a team. From what she saw, it looked as if they've been fighting together for years. This type of team cohesion is very rare amongst even the second year students. To convince Ozpin of this would be a headache and a lot of paperwork. Especially since this year, Ozpin believed something 'big' was going to happen and does not want to take any unnecessary risk. She took out her scroll and sends a quick text to Ozpin before turning her gaze at the four.

Before she could get a word in, a Faunus with antlers and a large hammer stepped up.

"Hello, Jace" Yasmine greeted.

"Good day Yasmine. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you" he said, bowing his head. The rest of Faunus population followed suit instantly.

"Oh boy, they're bowing" Percy said.

"Hey, some of us never had people bow to them before. Let me enjoy this" Piper said with a grin. Percy just covered his face.

"It was nothing Jace. We're just happy that your safe" Annabeth said with a smile.

"You have saved many lives here today. Just know that we will always remember your kindness and others will know as well" Jace said with a smile before walking back to town with the rest of the townspeople.

"It is important for hunters to have good relations with the locals. Makes our job a lot easier" Glynda commented before clearing her throat. "Well, I came here to evaluate one applicate but I'm very impressed with what I've witnessed. Although this is a very unorthodox way of recruiting students, I believe there will room for you at Beacon. Since we value quality over quantity unlike other kingdoms, the number of hunters in training and active hunters have always been on the low side."

"Thank you for the oppurtunity" Annabeth said.

Glynda nodded and looked at her watch. "Although this was a lot faster than anticipated, we just missed the last airship to Vale. We will meet tomorrow morning and take the first ship out of here. If you have any questions, I'll be at the local inn" and without another word, she turned around walked back into town.

Yasmine was buzzing with excitement and smiled widely at the four demigods. "We were so cool. I can't believe we actually got in!"

"Didn't think you would?" Percy asked.

"No. I'm nowhere near a good as some of the hunters here, and I had to teach myself everything."

"Nobody taught you?" Piper asked shocked.

"No. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a people person" Yasmine said sheepishly. "Anyway, since we're staying for one more day here, I should show you where I live". She grabbed Annabeth and Piper hand and dragged the two back to town, with Percy closely behind. Percy shook his head at the very exited Faunus. Just an hour ago, she looked mortified at talking to anyone.

Located at the edge of the Faunus ghetto, Yasmine house wasn't anything special. It was once a bakery that was popular amongst the Faunus population and the humans that weren't bigoted. Now it has long since packed up after Yasmine family have moved to Menagerie, the Faunus 'safe haven', with only Yasmine living here alone while she took her test. It always saddens the girl and makes her cringe whenever she walked into the now empty storefront. The once warm and homely atmosphere has long disappeared, leaving a blank slate for any new owners.

Currently, Piper and Annabeth lay side by side on the bed they were giving, watching Percy as he took off his armor. The demigods have been assigned the master bedroom due to it being the only room with a bed, other then Yasmine's. After a brief dinner and small geography lesson, everyone retired for the day. Yasmine was worried that they were forced to share the same room but the demigods waved off her concerns. They were used to sharing crapped spaces and wouldn't be uncomfortable for them to share a bed.

Percy thanked his lucky stars that Piper isn't on the list of girls Annabeth would punch if they snuggled with him.

"So we're in another world" Percy started.

"Yes" Annabeth confirmed.

"Filled with animal people, weird shadow monsters, and ninja schools?"

"Yep" Piper said, trying to not stare at Percy's muscles as he took off his sweater.

"Why would the gods do this?" Percy asked,

"Maybe it wasn't them" Annabeth stated.

"Kidnapping people while they're having amazing dreams, is kinda their M.O" Percy countered.

"What kind of dream you were having?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy gave a smirk. "Do you really want to know?" Piper looked at him surprised at the blatant flirty tone, while Annabeth shook her head in amusement.

"He's messing with you, Piper" Annabeth said. "And it wouldn't be wise to take us off Earth. If there was a threat, we would be one of the biggest assets the Olympians have. Wouldn't make sense to take us off it. Also, our parents have given us their word that they would try their hardest to give us peace, or at least give us warning ahead of time."

"So how in Hades did we come here?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. We don't have enough information." Annabeth said with a sigh. "Although, Yasmine told me that there is a variety of pantheons that is part of different kingdoms cultures. From our experience, there is a possibility that at least some are real."

"You think that the gods here might have kidnapped us?" Percy asked. He's gonna get a headache with all of these gods from different pantheon he's keep encountering. _'Keeping our world separate my ass'_ he thought bitterly.

Annabeth looked down, deep in thought. "Perhaps. Like I said, we have limited knowledge about everything. Once we get to Beacon and situate ourselves, I'll research everything we need to know about this planet."

Percy laid down next to Annabeth and put his arm around her shoulders. She instantly leaned her body against his. "We need a game plan. I have feeling that we're gonna be here for a while."

"We need money." Piper said. "Lots of it."

"There's plenty of way of getting money easily when you're a demigod. Both legally and illegally." Annabeth said with a smirk. "I think between Piper and myself, we could get what we need." Back at camp, Chiron just recently reopened classes on how to efficiently earn money, in a world that makes it harder for demigods to succeed. Legality be damned. Athena cabin has already considered 'money making' essential to battle strategies and the Hermes cabin already drew up heist plans.

"We need allies." Percy added. "We should have people that we could trust to cover our backs."

"Well we met Yasmine, and she's nice and a bit adorable" Piper said with a chuckle. "And it seems like we could make friends with Faunus very easily. What was that about the whole 'aura' thing that Yasmine said she could sense off of you?"

"Don't know. She could sense that I'm the prince of the seas somehow, but I don't know what she meant about 'Nature supports us'" Percy said with a small shrug. Both Annabeth and Percy tried to think of an explanation of Yasmine words. 'Nature supports you'.

"Percy?" Annabeth spoke up. "Remember when Pan faded away?"

"Unfortunately"

"Just before he...died, he gave all of us a bit of his power, Grover the most"

"And Grover got a cool power boost and a very irritating scream" Percy said.

"This might be his blessing. To make wildlife work with us better and nature spirits trust us more. I always assumed it would just to help Grover convince Saytrs that Pan was dead." Annabeth explained. "I might be wrong and it's Grovers doing. He is the new Lord of the Wild and there have been discussions on Olympus to make him a God. I wouldn't be surprised if he did some sort of nature magic on us when we're weren't paying attention."

"There is a precedent." Percy agreed.

"It's concerning that the Faunus population could sense this and know that we're not humans," Piper commented. "Could make our stay in Beacon uncomfortable. Someone might rat us out the teachers"

"Nothing we could do about that. I'm more concern if the Grimm could smell us. My first encounter with one was obviously hesitant about fighting me." Percy said, recalling his first encounter with the Grimm. "They could also sense that we're not human, and maybe they could smell us out like the monsters back home."

"That is something we should experiment with later. Hopefully, our time in Beacon should enlighten us on some of the rules that we need to play here in Remnant." Annabeth said before letting out a huge yawn. "But for now we should sleep. Big day tomorrow.

"Yeah, an airship" Percy said, obviously dreading to the method of transportation. He hoped that some version of Zeus with a different name isn't waiting on the opportunity to smite him. Piper snickered at the thought of Percy panicking on the ship. She pulled up the blanket over the demigods and snuggled closer to Annabeth. This wasn't the first time she slept in the same bed as the couples. Long nights of studying, movie and game nights, and just hanging around, made the two comfortable with her sharing their bed in their small cramped apartment.

The next day, Percy woke up with the sun lighting glaring into his eyes. He groaned in annoyance and turned to the side to see that he was the only one left in the room. He swore and quickly jumped out of the bed and put his clothes an armor back on. Percy rushed down the stair, adjusting his armor straps, and made it outside to see Annabeth, Piper, and Yasmine talking to Jace. The streets were busy, with the entire Faunus population out holding boxes, suitcases, and tools.

"Thanks for waking me up" Percy said, catching their attention.

"You looked too cute and we thought you should have an extra hour." Annabeth said kissing him on the cheek.

"What going on here?" Percy asked.

"The Fanaus population are planning on leaving this town and move to Menagerie" Annabeth explained.

"What? Why?"

"This is the third attack this month and the biggest one yet. We have asked the council hundreds of times to increase military presence and defense on this side of town, but all have been denied." Jace explained, with a murderous look. "Yesterday have been one of the biggest attacks yet and if you haven't arrived, many of us would have died. We're done being the humans' meat shield."

"Well then, good luck" Percy said offering his hand which Jace accepted.

"And to you too. We will always remember your bravery and the people of Menagerie will know as well. " and with that, Jacke picked up a large rucksack from the ground and walked left towards the docks.

"We should go too. Mrs. Goodwitch is waiting at the airships" Yasmine said. She picked up a small compact suitcase and started walking deeper into town and the Demigods followed suit.

The demigods noticed a few things as they walked down the street that was a bit interesting. Some of the more bigoted humans were drinking in public, dancing and celebrating for getting rid of the pests. While a portion was now looking at the now abandoned former Faunus ghetto with apprehension.

"Some of the smarter people here realized that they lost very good assets to the town" Yasmine said. There was this look in her eyes that clearly showed that she was enjoying their uneasiness. "A lot of the Faunus were former hunters that helped whenever there was an attack. This town just lost at least 30% of their reserved hunters and currently have one large section unguarded."

"Unless they completely change their defense strategy or spend a part of their budget on hunters, this town is in trouble" Annabeth predicted.

"Yep. I wish I could see their faces when they realize their mistakes." Yasmine said with a bit of glee. The demigods looked at each other with slight concern. They could understand her frustration and grudge against this town. they literally drove the Faunus away, but they hoped that she didn't hate humans.

They finally made it to the dock and saw that Goodwitch was talking to some women in a uniform. She noticed the four future hunters and huntresses and finished her conversation.

"Good, you're on time. The airship is just about to leave for Beacon. We should arrive at the same time as the other first-year students coming from Vale. Do you have what you need?" Glynda asked, obviously glaring at the three demigods lack of suitcases, and wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Only the clothes on our back" Percy said with a smile.

"Where's your sword and shield Percy? They disappeared after the battle yesterday." Yasmine asked, looking Percy over. After seeing the demigods battle, she had an urge to grab their weapons and put them under a microscope to see what they're made out of.

Percy smiled and took Riptide out of his pockets to show Glynda and Yasmine the golden legendary weapon.

"It's a pen" Glynda said in a deadpan tone.

"A great pen" Percy said, a bit offended.

"I thought you were going to show us your weapon" Yasmine whined.

"There's an old saying back home. The pen is mightier than the sword"

"Wise words" Glynda agreed. "But against the monster that prowls in the night, its useless"

"For Zeus sake, Percy show them the sword" Piper said impatiently. She really wants to see their reaction.

Percy sighed dramatically and uncapped Riptide. The Pen quickly disappear and in its place, was the legendary glowing bronze sword.

Both Glynda and Yasmine stared at the sword in shock. "That's impossible. To fit the sword of that size in an object that small with no visual moving parts, that's not possible." Yasmine muttered.

"Kinda cool huh. Still figuring it out. Just recently learned that I can actually use it as a pen. I think I can turn it into anything if I could just figure out the controls" Percy said casually, spinning the sword in his hands.

"I picked the pen last night and it wasn't heavy at all. How did you reduce the mass?" Yasmine asked, taking a closer look at the sword.

"Magic" was Percy simple explanation. In other words, he had no idea. Percy did take an elective in magical crafting and smithing which he had the nack at, yet hasn't quite mastered the art of collapsing large objects into something much smaller. Zoe Nightshade was a master craftswoman.

"Aw come on" Yasmine complained.

"Perhaps you should talk about on the airship. We should get going now." Glynda interjected before walking away towards the ship.

"Yay. Airships" Percy cheered weakly.

"I'm sure Zeus won't zap you here" Piper tried to comfort.

"You don't know. Can't I just swim there? Maybe I could talk to some fishes, meet some mermaids"

"You could talk to fish?" Yasmine asked, giving him a weird look.

At the same time, Annabeth and Piper asked. "Why do you want to talk to mermaids?"

"Yes, and because people love talking to this amazing face, especially mermaids"

The quartet settles down on the airship seats once they safely stored Yasmine suitcases. Th ship lurched forward and Percy clenched Annabeth hand tightly and closed his eyes. Piper noticing that a panicked Percy is not that great sight, grabbed his other hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Is talking to fishes your semblance?" Yasmine asked.

Percy opened one eye and stared at her. "My what?"

"Your semblance. Maybe you guys call it something different from where you come from." Yasmine continued.

"What's a semblance?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a special ability that people gain once they unlock their aura" Yasmine explained.

"You know, you can't explain a term by using another term that we don't know" Piper said.

"What? Aura?" Yasime then stood up in shock and stared at the three Demigods. "You guys didn't unlock you're Aura!? How? That fight yesterday should have been one-sided then"

"I'm interested as well." Glynda spoke up from the opposite side of the ship. "I'm not comfortable bringing children that haven't even unlocked their Aura"

"Can someone explain to us what Aura is?" Percy asked frustrated. He felt like when he was the first-year camper at Camp Half-blood, and everyone kept talking as if he knew everything about the Greek world.

Yasmine clears her throat and stood up straight. "Basically, Aura is the manifestation of your soul that can help augment your abilities, strength, speed, and defense. Most hunters use aura as a shield against Grimm or other hunters attacks. It could also improve our reflex and agility."

"So that how you jumped so high onto the building?" Piper asked.

"Yep."

"So you'll obtain a Semblance once you unlock your Aura. How are they connected? " Annabeth asked. Her mind already creating strategies on how Aura could be beneficial to them. Demigods already had enhanced strength, speed and reflexes and getting this 'Aura' could give them an edge they needed to stay on top of this world.

"Semblance is a more tangible representation of one's Aura. It can be fueled and enhanced by Aura" Glynda explained.

"Interesting. Back where we're from, we have people with abilities that usually comes from lineage." Annabeth started. "For example, our friend Katie and her family could control the forces of nature. We don't have Aura, but our bodies different from most humans and we use Celestial Bronze armor, which is nearly impossible to damage through normal means"

"Also we're trained not to get hit" Percy quipped.

"Your home sounds interesting." Glynda commented.

"How do you unlock Aura?" Piper asked.

"There's a variety of different ways, but the most common one is to get someone you trust to activate for you." Yasmine explained. "Jace unlocked mine for me when I first started training"

"Perhaps you should wait until we arrive." Glynda suggested. "Unlocking one's Aura would be taxing to both participants."

For the next few hours, the small group talked about their homes, the world and most of all, Beacon Academy. Annabeth was soaking every information like a sponge, while Percy and Piper spoke to their fellow students that the Airship has picked up along the way. Some were first years like them, and others were second years. Percy still feeling a bit sick, moved to one of the windows and put his head against it. He looked down to see the ocean that looked a thousand times cleaner than the Hudson Bay. Percy had to fight the urge to open the window and jump in, and the sound of fishes trying to entice him didn't work. Curious to see if his powers still worked, Percy focused on the water. To his surprise, a massive bubble of water the size of a garbage truck shot out of the ocean and hovered in the air. Percy stared at it for a few seconds before letting it back down once the fishes inside started to complain.

"That's odd" Percy muttered.

"What's up?" Piper asked, leaning back against the window

"My connection with the sea is way more powerful then it should be. It feels like I could lift up the entire ocean with a thought" Percy described.

"Maybe since there's no sea god here that's in control" Piper guessed. "I guess my powers are going a bit weird too"

"How?"

"Back in town, I could sense the emotions off of some of the civilians there. Happiness, bitterness, and sadness." Piper said. "Also I got a stain on my dress yesterday from dinner and with a thought, it disappeared. I think I'm developing more of my mother's powers. I was about to mention this when we arrive at Beacon"

"Are we inheriting our parent's domains here?" Percy asked.

Piper scrunched up her nose "Don't know. Gods, I'm so not meddling in people love life."

Annabeth walked up behind Percy and snaked an arm around his waist. "Guys we're almost there. I can't wait."

Percy grinned at her enthusiasm and put an arm around her shoulders. "Ninja schools are guarantee cool."

"I heard that the architectures are unrivaled in the world. People make it sound like its a Disney castle." Annabeth said.

"So what are we doing when we arrive?" Piper asked.

"Well from what I learned, we will be subjected to a test to get our partners and teams. You stay on the same team for the rest of your career and some stay together after they graduate. However, Miss. Goodwitch said that we might be exempt due to witnessing our fight yesterday." Annabeth explained.

"It's great that we're staying together. Though we might need to tell Yasmine the truth one day if we're staying together for four years." Percy said.

"Of course. Once we get to know her better, we'll tell her." Annabeth agreed. "Now, we will get a monthly stipend from the school that would cover clothing, food, cleaning equipment, and other necessities. One of the second year students showed me a map of the city and there's a few money making opportunity there that I plan to exploit."

"Lot's of gambling eh?" Percy said with a grin.

Annabeth gave him a smirk and looked at Piper. "Of course. With Piper help, they can't kick us out if we win too much. If one well dries up, then we move to the next gambling den or casino. Maybe online poker too." Piper narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. his sounded way to plan out, but before she could voice her opinion, Glynda voice called everyone to attention.

"We're about to approach Beacon Academy. Please prepare yourselves for departure."

Percy grabbed Annabeth hand and gave her a grin. "New adventure, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth gave a smirk at the rapidly approaching castle in the distance. "New adventure."

 **A/N: If Annabeth and Piper had a semblance, what do you think it would be? I have a few ideas. What about Yasmine's? I hope you guys like the idea of Faunus detecting the Demigod scent. I think it would make life interesting for the trio. Pairing is Percy/Annabeth obviously, but I'm leaning on making this a quartet relationship, just because I** **never wrote one and there's isn't a lot out there (that isn't smut). Don't know yet.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I really need a Beta. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Remember to save your work when you're typing something. Rewriting sucks.**

 **Chapter 2: The Initiation**

"Huh. It kinda does look like a Disney castle" Percy commented. The three demigods stood in front of the entrance of Beacon Academy with a few other students, waiting for the staff to officially open the doors. Like every first year student, they were admiring the view.

"Walt Disney Present: Ninjas on Ice. Where true love and a sharpened weapon is the solution to everyone problem." Piper said in a mock movie trailer voice.

Percy laughed and looked at Annabeth to her reaction to the castle. He thought that she would be jumping up and down, babbling out random architecture fun facts that would go over her head. Instead, she just narrowed her eyes at the castle design and frowned. "What's up Wise Girl?"

"The design is very familiar to me." Annabeth said lowly. "I'm sure I saw it on Olympus once. Apartment block 2, or 3 maybe. Near the edge of the city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The arches, the windows, the roof, it's the same design. It very unique and the only one of its kind on Olympus." Annabeth explained. "I believe we found out the first clue."

"Maybe the Headmaster could give us information on previous owners, former Headmasters, and the architect." Piper suggested.

Percy stifled down a laughter coming up and looked down. He could almost feel the girls eyes on him.

"What?" Annabeth asked,

"Do you know what the Headmaster name is?" Percy asked with a grin.

"No."

"Well his name is Ozpin, but a few people call him Oz." Percy said, chuckling.

"The Headmaster name is Oz?" Piper said giggling.

"And one of the teacher's name is Glynda Goodwitch" Annabeth said chuckling. "Gods, I hope we're not in a world where the Wizard of Oz story came from. I'm done if we see any flying monkeys."

"I just hope he's not a Dumbledore" Percy said suddenly.

Piper looked at him weirdly, while Annabeth just sighed. "What?"

"He better not try to recruit us in some secret war between good and evil, that nobody else knows about." Percy said seriously. "I swear, if he tries or we accidentally stumble into it, we're leaving."

"Percy doesn't like Dumbledore when we watched the movies. Hades, he didn't like half of the main cast."

" _'Hey, there's a Dark Lord that tried to kill you a few times and you're destined to fight him. Hmm, should I teach you spells to make you more badass? Nah! I'm just going to give you history lessons'_ " Percy said in a very exaggerated old man tone.

"Gods, this is what happens you don't read the books, and watch the whole series. We're not having this conversation again" Annabeth said, glaring at Percy.

"If Chiron pulled half the shit he did, I would have left Camp years ago."

Piper looked at the couple amusingly. Banters like theses never seized to put a smile on her face. Love, adoration, joy and minor annoyance came off of them in waves. It was infectious and made her long for what they had. Since finding out her relationship with Jason was faked, the false memories and feelings she believed she had were slowly fading away. The attempt at restarting her relationship felt forced and unnatural, so that didn't help at all. Now only she only felt empty and it's impossible to start anything again with him. It didn't help that she the daughter of the love goddess and surrounded by love every day.

Piper shook her head to get rid of her train of thought and looked around. There were dozens of students loitering about, looking over their weapons, or just talking to their friends. Piper still couldn't believe that they were in another world and she's going to school. Monster Hunting school, but still. Is this suppose to be some sort of weird cosmic joke? Piper, like most demigods, never had a great time in school. Either monster attack, powers go haywire or just general bad luck that follows them. Although, Percy had the record for most expulsions. At least, fighting in monster attack and causing property damage, might be acceptable. Hades, they might get extra credit.

"Hey guys." a soft voice said from behind. The demigods turned around to see Yasmine, looking down, shifting from foot to foot. They lost track of her once they arrived when she left to put away her suitcases. The demigods were a bit worried that the girl seemed to wilt under any unknown attention, run off towards a large crowd.

"Oh hey there Yasmine. Everything settled?" Piper asked.

"Y-Yes. All I had to do was sign a few things and they'll place my suitcase in my assigned team dorm." Yasmine explained with a slight frown.

"I thought we have to some sort of initiation before we get teams." Annabeth said.

"I know. I'm a bit confused as well."

"Maybe our fight back in your town made initiation useless to us. We did defeat monsters that seasoned veterans would have trouble with." Piper offered.

"Hopefully, this won't bring any more attention towards us." Annabeth said. "Anyway we should get going, the doors are open and everyone is leaving."

The quartet followed the students through the entrance and Annabeth finally started to spout out architecture facts excitingly to Yasmine, who seem very receptive to it. While Annabeth was in Elysium, Percy and Piper were too nervous to even move a finger. It wouldn't a good first impression if he accidentally flooded a highly prestigious school. Again. Having no idea where they were going, they just followed the large mass of students into a large auditorium. It wasn't that special, Just an empty room with a raised stage. Glynda and a man with silver hair stood there, staring impassively at the students gathered.

Percy and Annabeth narrowed their eyes at the silver-haired man. "You feel that?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Annabeth agreed.

Piper looked at two confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"There some sort of... energy surrounding that man." Annabeth explained in Greek. Not wanting to confuse Yasmine and tip off anyone. "Percy and I have encountered people in the past that have been either blessed or cursed by the gods. I usually see a few of them on Olympus. They always have this aura around them, signifying their importance and status to other gods."

"And that man has it?"

"Maybe. I can't get a read. He's either both cursed and blessed. Either way, we may have found our second clue." Percy said. "He could be the link to whatever gods live here."

"We should keep a close eye on him. If we could sense this, we should assume that he could as well." Annabeth said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yasmine asked. "I never heard that language before."

Annabeth looked at the Faunus apologetically. "Sorry, Yasmine. Sometimes we switch to our native language. We were just wondering whose that man is."

"Oh, that's the Headmaster." Yasmine said. Before she could say anything more, the Headmaster stepped up to the microphone, and everyone in the room quieted down.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Without another word, Ozpin walked away, leaving silence in his wake.

Glynda stepped up to microphone and added "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready."

All around them the first year students started to leave, following volunteer upper year students to the ballroom.

"Nice speech. Could have been better. Maybe Chiron should give him tips." Percy commented.

"But the message is loud and clear." Annabeth said with a shrug.

Late evening, the Percy and Annabeth were sitting against the wall, while Piper left to mingle with their fellow students, and Yasmine went looking for extra pillows and blankets. Annabeth took the time to analyze a few of the students lounging about and talking to their friends. It was not what she expected. Everyone looked happy, excited and just in awe that they're in Beacon Academy. She just guessed that reality just hasn't settled in yet for them. From what Annabeth learned, there hasn't been any major victory against the Grimm in years. Settlement after settlements were falling and the main kingdom seem to be the only safe place.

"I'm confused." Annabeth spoke up.

"Have the world ended?" Percy said with a grin.

"I'm serious. Humanity back home caused hundreds of species to become extinct as their technology advances and population increases." Annabeth started. "From what I've seen of this world, they are a few decades to a century more advanced."

"Yeah, I guess. Where are you with this?"

"To put it simply, threats like the Grimm should have been wiped out years ago through natural human expansion, and population growth. Not to mention that their culture is dedicated to killing Grimm. Yet, humanity is losing. We know that the Grimm don't need to eat, they don't reproduce at all after hundreds of years of research, and from what Yasmine explained to me, the environment doesn't really affect them. Which lead me to think that-"

"There's somebody replenishing the Grimm numbers?" Percy finished.

"Yes, I believe so. It can't be a god. They love to brag and tell everyone what they have done. In legends, the creator of the Grimm was one of two brothers, yet almost the majority of the world think of them as myth. Also, the 'good' god would have sent help for his creation."

"So we're looking at an Echidna situation." Percy said with a scowl. Every time he thinks about the Mother of all Monsters, making him want to stab her again.

"Don't know, but that my only working theory. I need more information. But if I'm right, there's no point in fighting if the Grimm is never-ending." Annabeth said.

"So what? You want us to find the source and kill the god or monster creating them? Tall order." Percy said with a scoff.

"Well, the way our body has been changing, I'm pretty sure we'll be more god than human soon." Annabeth said.

"You noticed too?" Percy asked.

"I feel stronger, my mind is clearer, my dyslexia is gone, and my hand feels weird. Like something is trying to grow out of it." Annabeth described. She scooted closer to Percy and placed her head on his shoulder. Percy put an arm around her and squeezed.

"If I don't pay attention, everything I touch shocks me. I'm guessing the storm god in me is finally waking." Percy said.

"I don't know if we're just inheriting our parent's domains since there's no one here to take the role, or our parents have been holding most of the power of their domains, giving their children limited control."

"Whatever it is, I just hope I don't bleed gold by the end of the year." Percy said with a grimace. Unlike most, the idea of immortality still does not please him.

"Hopefully this change won't go that far. We'll get all the benefits without any of the- What the hell are you wearing?" Annabeth said with shock.

Percy looked up and his jaw dropped. Piper stood there, her face tinted red, wearing a slightly revealing nightdress and robes that really accented her curves.

"I don't know!" she blurted out in a panic. "I just had a thought that I wish I had pajamas before we sleep, and these... ' _clothes_ ' flashed on!" She looked around to see a few boys and even some girls, leering at her. She tightened her robes closer to her body, but that still left little to the imagination.

Annabeth seeing her discomfort, moved away from Percy and pulled her down between them. Their bodies covering her from other student eyes.

"Gods. I don't know how some of my siblings love this type of attention. I had to charmspeak a third of the male population here."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you look amazing in that." Annabeth awkwardly tried to comfort. Girl talk was never her thing.

"Thanks." Piper said with a blush. "I just don't want my reputation to be that girl everyone thinks is easy."

"Then we'll kick anyone ass if they try or say anything." Percy said.

For the next two hours until sundown, the demigods had to ward off dozens of people trying to make a pass on them. One glare from Annabeth usually sends them running and few well-placed commands from Piper made them the center of attention. When Yasmine came back and joined them, she provided a blanket to Piper to cover herself. Some very suicidal students noticed the Faunus in the group, and couldn't help spitting out some rhetorics that gave them a few black eyes. Neither of the demigods noticed the dozens of Faunus students observing them, wondering about their amazing scent and witnessing their fierce defense of their Faunus friend. One specific one with a black bow made a note to observe them throughout the year.

The next day, Percy was up and doing his morning stretched on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. The scene would be peaceful if it wasn't the chattering of students behind him, waiting on for the initiation to start. After a quick breakfast, the quartet left to get their armor and Yasmine's weapons. Both Annabeth and Percy promised that they'll attempt to make an enchanted collapsable armor set later. Back in Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter, it was common practice now to receive your own collapsible preferred weapon and armor, similar to Riptide. It made life easier for people on a quest or living in the mortal world. Some even went through a newly created rite of passage to create their own weapon and enchant it. Smiting and Enchanting classes were now popular classes and planned to be a mandatory class in the future, much to the Hephestus and Hecate kids delight. If Yasmine were to be placed on their team, they would help upgrade her weapons if they could.

Fortunately, Piper clothing situation improved when her risky night dress turned into a blue battle dress, after a mental command. After a few tests on changing into random outfits she could think of, Annabeth and Percy were now justifiably jealous that Piper practically didn't need to go shopping for the rest of her life now.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this without unlocking your Aura?" Yasmine asked again.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, we're sure. Don't worry about us."

"We fought things far worse then the Grimm faced the other day." Annabeth said, stretching her arm above her head.

"Did anyone find out what the initiation going to be about?" Piper asked.

"The upper year students are pretty tight-lipped about it." Annabeth said with a scowl. "But I overheard a few bragging to their friends about their initiation. From what I gathered, it's practically what Glynda said. The first person you see is your partner for life. Two pairs make a team"

"So we might get stuck with some random person?" Percy said, clearly not liking the idea.

"Perhaps. We just need to find each other."

"How?"

Annabeth turned to Yasmine. "You said that we have powerful scents. Can you differentiate us?"

Yasmine nodded. "Yes. You kinda smell like books and paper, Percy smells like the sea, and Piper has a perfume aroma."

Annabeth looked back tot he Emerald forest, her eyes glazed over as her mind started putting together thousands of ideas and strategies to make sure the four stayed together. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Yasmine, you'll go and find Piper by following her scent and avoid everyone else. Can you do that?"

"I think so. But everyone here has been trained to be hunters. They might find me first." Yasmine said, looking very doubtful that she could achieve this.

"I'm hoping that nose and ears of yours will help you. I believe in you." Annabeth reassured with a smile.

"How about us?" Percy asked.

"You'll use your earthshaker powers to make the whole forest quake. The closer I am to you, the more powerful it should feel." Annabeth instructed.

"Risky plan." Percy said with a grimace.

Annabeth sighed. "I know. It could attract every curious hunter to you. It's all I can think of."

Percy stared at her for a moment before his eyes lit up. He took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. Annabeth looked at him confused when he passed her the cap. "What are you-?"

"Sometimes when I use Riptide, I drop the cap." Percy said with an excited look. "It doesn't come back into my pocket as it does in Pen form, but I could feel the sword being tugged towards it. You keep that, avoid everyone else and I'll find you."

"That actually genius. Two great ideas in two days. You're on a roll." Annabeth said with a teasing tone before pecking him on the lip.

"Your weapon brings more questions than answers." Yasmine muttered, staring at the bronze sword. She shook her head, not letting herself get distracted by the magic sword and moved to one of the silver pads on the ground. "I think we have to step on these, everyone else is." The demigods look to the side to see a handful of students each standing on a pad and adjusting their weapons.

"Ahem?" Everyone in the room looked tot he side to see Ozpin drinking a cup of tea, with Glynda flaking him. "For years you have trained to be warriors, and today your abilities would be put to the test in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda continued. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What!?" A person far off to the side groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin said next."

"Looks like your info is right." Percy muttered to Annabeth.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"Man this guy sucks at motivational speeches." Piper commented, causing a few students to stifle a laugh.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"What do you think he meant by landing?" Percy asked. Even Annabeth looked confused. She looked down and tap her feet against the metal pad then looked to the side just in time to see someone gets launched into the air.

"Oh shit." Piper swore, then she was launched into the air.

"Aw man." Percy said before getting launched as well. For a few seconds, Percy panicked. Even after falling from extream hights over the years, he still hasn't gotten used to it. He was knocked out of his panicked thoughts as she heard Piper screams. Instinctively he reached a hand out to her, hoping that he could reach her. Then something odd happened. One large tendril of water shot out of his hand, wrapped around one of Piper's flailing arms and pulled her to him.

Creating water and controlling them are very different things to Percy. One will probably make him feel a bit fatigued if he controls them for too long, creating water would knock him out for a few hours. Something about the energy from the godly side of him is not powerful enough to create water out of nothing. The first time he achieved creating water was when he accidentally erupted Mount Saint Helen. Coincidently it was also the first time he set of an earthquake. To see that he could create this water tendril at ease, was surely a surprise.

Piper yelped in surprised as Percy wrapped on arm around her waist tightly. Percy quickly turned to the side and reached out towards Annabeth and Yasmine. Two separate tendrils of water shot out and pulled the pair closer. Focusing on the approaching ground, he tried to create as much updraft as he could. Control wind has never been his strongest powers. Hurricanes were easy and chaotic. Not a lot of thought had to be put to make those. But he wasn't Thalia or Jason. His control was very limited and he hoped that if his powers are more powerful, it should be enough to slow down their descent.

"Whatever you are doing, do it fast." Annabeth yelled over the rushing wind.

"I'm trying." Percy grunted, pushing more power. The normal tug in his gut clenched up painfully and felt like something was stabbing an ice pick in the back of his eyes. Massive gusts of winds pushed up against the quarter, slowing them down significantly but unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough to make a softer landing. The four crashed into a large bush and into a small pile.

Annabeth rolled off of Yasmine and took a deep breath. "I'm going to feel that in the morning." Annabeth gasped out.

"I can't believe that worked." Percy's muffled voice said.

"Percy, you comfortable there?" Piper said in a strained voice.

"Yeah actually. What am I on top of?" he lifted his head up to looked into Piper's kaleidoscope eyes, then looked down. "Sorry."

"My everything hurts so I give you a pass for now." Piper said very amused at the look of horror and blush on Percy's face.

"I guess Percy is on the list." Annabeth said with a pained laugh. Piper snorted and pushed Percy off of her, ignoring his complaints.

"The list?" Yasmine asked, already standing up because of her Aura protecting her from the fall and healing any damages.

"Back at our...old school, Piper was part of a specific group. They're all very attractive and if a guy managed to get to second base with one of them, they go on the short list and get bragging rights. Kinda crude and usually the dumber ones ends up in the infirmary, cursed with permanent makeup." Annabeth explained.

"That's...interesting." Yasmine said, unsure how Piper felt about that.

"It's stupid. It made most of younger kids unwilling to make friends with other boys their age." Piper exclaimed.

"We should get moving." Percy interrupted before Piper could rant. "Grimm to kill, people to impress." Percy stood up, gritting his teeth as pain flared across his body. His muscles feel like lead and it took every strength he had not to fall over. He hoped that the would be a water source nearby to

"Who's partner, with who?" Annabeth asked.

"The first person I made eye contact with is Piper." Percy answered.

"Which means that I'm with Yasmine over here. Good. We didn't have to look for each other at all."

"Yeah. Since when you could create water? The last time you tried, you had a nose bleed." Piper asked.

"Don't know. It felt natural and I barely used any power. Now controlling the air, that was hard."

"I'm assuming, that was one of the hereditary gifts your people have," Yasmine stated, still shocked at what she saw. In the past, Yasmine has witnessed hunters using their semblance to control a small part of nature, but never with that much control. From what she learned years ago from the dozens of Hunter's guidebooks she read, Semblances that control any parts of nature was extremely rare, powerful, hard to control, and it would take years for a hunter to use them efficiently in a battle.

"Yep. Dear ole dad side of the family" Percy confirmed.

"We should head towards there." Annabeth said pointing opposite to where the sun is. "I think I saw some ruins there and I can kinda hear some gunshots. Have to be a battle or something." She looked over to Percy who was leaning against a tree breathing heavily. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." Percy grunted out. "Just need water or something. I don't suppose you have ay ambrosia in your pockets."

Annabeth gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. We haven't been out in the mortal world for almost a year."

"I think I could hear running water nearby." Yasmine said. "How would that help you?"

"I can use water to help energize and heal me." Percy revealed. If she were to be Annabeth partner for the next four years and hopefully his teammate, it didn't matter that she knew. It also helped that she didn't give him any bad vibes and seem very trustworthy.

"Control the wind, water and now having healing abilities. That's extraordinary." Yasmine said with slight awe.

Percy just shrugged. "Not a well used power but it comes in handy."

While the Emerald Forest looked beautiful and peaceful from a distance but up close, it was very creepy and foreboding. The three demigods each kept their guards up as their demigod senses yelled at them to run. Grimm came to them in waves, each disposed of easily and quickly. At some point, the Annabeth told Percy and Piper to lay off and let Yasmine kill a few. She noticed the camera hidden to trees and bushes and thought the Yasmine would be graded poorly if she didn't have a chance to show off her skills. However, just like the demigods, the young Faunus quickly made work with any Grimm that challenged her.

"Gods, she's like a Tornado with that." Percy commented as the three watched Yasmine take care of a group of Ursas. There was a strange white mist surrounding her that almost made her seem invisible and intangible.

"Kinda reminds me of you when you fight." Annabeth said, admiring the view. Yasmine style was very unique and similar to Percy's. She was always on the move, her feet gliding over the floor gracefully as she danced around the monsters. If the Grimm weren't there, Annabeth would have truly believed she was witnessing a dance recital.

"She has the soul of the sea in her. Truly unpredictable." Percy said with a smile.

"You sound like your dad." Annabeth joked.

Yasmine took care of the last Ursa by throwing one of her ax that embedded itself deep into its skull. She took a breath of relief and smiled. This was one of her best fights and a perfect example of her skills. She took them all down in record time, didn't get hit once, and made her new friends look at her with awe for the first time. Today was a good day.

"Well, that was cool." Piper said, giving Yasmine a high five.

"What was white mist surrounding you?" Annabeth asked.

Yasmine looked surprised at the question, "Oh, I wasn't aware I was using it. It's my Semblance. I call it Specter."

"Specter?"

"Like a ghost. I was about to call it Spirit Walk but Specter seem more appropriate. I can make my body intangible and invisible for a short time. The mist usually appears if I push more power through my Aura or something goes through me. Helps confuse a Grimm."

"Amazing. You would, in theory, make you nearly invincible in a fight." Annabeth said with awe.

Yasmine cheeks slightly redden "Well, I can't use it constantly. Turning invisible takes a lot of power and I could hold it for five minutes, and I have to hold my breath when I go through things. I try not to depend on them that much."

"That's unfortunate but smart. I've seen a lot of people that were dependent on their abilities which inevitably fails them." Annabeth said with a shrug. "We should get going. We're close to the ruins. Are ok to move Percy?"

Percy nodded and stretched his arms. There was a small pond that he visited during Yasmine fight which helped fill up his energy reserves. However, he learned that once he stepped out of the small pond, he didn't lose the burst of energy he usually gets for at least ten minutes. Another example that his powers are increasing.

They continued through the wood, coming across a few more Grimm that posed no challenge to the four. After the second hour, things were picking up as the rate of gunfire and explosion started to increase. To the three demigods, it made the sense and instincts scream at them to run away. It was bad enough that they're in a monster-infested forest, but it also sounds like there a warzone going on in the distance, and they're walking towards it. Percy looked to the side to see that neither of his companions was really worried. Annabeth seems more interested in doing practice moves with Yasmine weapon, and Piper was staring at her Dagger to look for glimpses into the future.

Finally, they made it to the temple ruins and were slightly disappointed that it was nothing special. It was literally a temple ruin with a pedestal holding multiple chess pieces. Both Piper and Percy thought that it would be like a video game with the final boss waiting for them protecting a loot box and their goal. Annabeth wanted to see what an 'Ancient' temple ruin would look like in this world but unfortunately, there wasn't much to look at. Just like it was advertised, there were chess pieces on a small pedestal. Percy and Annabeth decided to approach it first, while Piper and Yasmine scouted the area.

"Chess pieces. Two of each. Maybe if two different sets of partners pick the same piece, they become a team?" Annabeth speculated.

Percy shrugged and picked up two Queen pieces. He passed one to Annabeth and gave her a charming smile. "A Queen for the fair lady." Annabeth smiled at his antics and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, guys?" Piper called from the edge of a now destroyed bridge. "You should come and see this."

Percy grabbed the black chess piece, and the couple made their way to the partners. Yasmine was staring out in the distance with a worried expression, while Piper just looked impressed. Percy and Annabeth looked to the distance and see two groups of four fighting two massive Grimm. A massive version of the scorpions that they were accustomed to, and a huge bird.

"Um, should we help?" Yasmine asked nervously.

"Nah. I think they got it handled." Percy said with certainty. "Though looking at their individual fighting style is very interesting. Little Red over there has a giant scythe. Thanatos would die of love if he saw that."

"The blond stance with his shield and sword is atrocious." Annabeth said with slight disdain. "A first-year camper looked more advanced in comparison. How on Earth is he even here?"

"It looks like he's leading the other three." Piper pointed out. "Maybe he's good at strategy."

"Athena kids don't like leaders or strategists that can't defend themselves." Percy explained. "They get vicious at weak-willed leaders hiding behind people."

"We just frown upon those who can't pull their own weight. They pose a danger to their team." Annabeth defended.

The four continued to witness that battle of the two teams with slight awe. Annabeth was nearly drooling at the different types of weapons being used in the fight. A Sythe that turned into a high powered sniper rifle. Gauntlets that seemed to work similarly to shotguns. A katana that's also a pistol. There was an obvious theme here and it made Annabeth bustling with ideas.

"Damn!" Piper exclaimed, looking at the blond girl that was shooting blast point blank into the bird's mouth.

"These people don't play around." Percy commented.

"Well half of them have smiles on their faces. I think they're having fun." Yasmine said.

Annabeth then stood up and looked down to look around for the best path to their objective. "We should get moving. I don't want us to get in trouble for not helping or something. I see a path we could take to avoid a fight."

"If this guy is a Dumbledore, we'll probably lose points for not learning a life lesson or something." Percy muttered.

"Oh, would you give it a rest."

* * *

"Perseus Jackson, Piper Mclean, Yasmine Asan, and Annabeth Chase. The four of you retrieved the Black Queen pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as, Team PPYA(Papaya). Lead by Percy Jackson." The crowd cheered and Annabeth gave Piper and Yasmine a side hug. Yasmine was shaking with excitement and happiness while Percy just looked at Ozpin confused.

"Wait, like the fruit or the color?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Ozpin answered.

"Don't even know what a papaya even looks like" Percy muttered to himself as the new team moved away from the main stage after Glynda handed Annabeth a clipboard.

"Think of a saturated orange." Annabeth said while staring at the Headmaster. He seemed more...emotional now, then earlier on. Did he not expect that many students to advance this far, or was it just a ploy to keep people unbalance.

"Well then, we're officially legit now." Piper said as the left the auditorium.

"Hunter/Huntress in training." Percy added. "Artemis would swoon with pride."

"Glynda gave this to me before we left." Annabeth said holding up the clipboard. "I got our room number, a map of Vale and Beacon, a few forms to sign to get our stipends and something called a Scroll. We should head to the bank and create an account. The school would handle our ID. We have permission to conduct our business in Vale for the first two periods. I hope you can take anything of note for us, Yasmine."

Yasmine gave a determined nod and "Of course."

"Well then, I'm off to the library."

"I'll come with and help." Piper offered.

"I'll go check out our dorm. Make sure that my stuff made it safely."

"And I'll go...to the kitchen." They all gave him a look. "Hey! I'm tired, my back hurts, and I have an urge for some cookies. See ya nerds later." And with that Percy walked away, ignoring the ball of tissue that hit the back of his head.

It took him a while, but he found a fully stocked communal kitchen, near the dorms. Unfornantly, there was no snack and only raw ingredients. Shrugging his shoulder, Percy starting taking out the bowls and cups. Cookies would be the best housewarming treat and a nice way to get Yasmine to relax around her new team. Taking out the flour, sugar, eggs, and most importantly, blue dye, he got to work.

It didn't take long to finish the first batch of 24 cookies. The oven was probably powered by those energy crystals he heard about. Dust. What kinda name is that? Percy mused to himself. WIth a second batch cooking in the oven, Percy sat at on the table and read a tourist magazine while chomping on warm, soft blue cookies. Even though he didn't have a choice in coming to Remnant, he had to admit, exploring a new planet sounds awesome. Already he saw a new level of technology, weird monsters, cool weapons that made him a bit jealous, and now there are different kingdoms with their own special cultures to visit. Maybe this impromptu trip would be worth it.

Percy looked up to take another cookie, just to see the scythe-wielding girl from earlier, standing by the door. She looked at Percy warily, her eyes darting to the plate of cookies. He knew that look.

"Go ahead. I'm making three more batches." Percy said, giving the girl a smile. That seems to set of her off and she ran to the closest chair and started stuffing a handful into her mouth. Moaning at the taste.

"Huh. So that what it looks like from this side." Percy mused to himself.

"Wuh?" she asked, with a full mouth.

"Nothing. My name is Percy. And you are..."

The girl swallowed and gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, I know. I saw you at the ceremony. The leader of team PPYA. My name is Ruby Rose."

"...To be honest. I totally forgot the name." Percy admitted. "What a strange team name. Memorable I guess. What's your team name?"

"RWBY"

"They name a team after you?" Percy asked surprised. If so, he'll march to Ozpin office and demand a name change. Just to annoy Annabeth.

"No. It spelled, R-W-B-Y. I'm the team leader." she corrected.

Percy noted the tone she had when admitting her position. "Ah, you don't want to be the big boss, eh?"

"No." she admitted. "My partner is constantly annoyed around me and I think she hates that I'm the team leader, Blake barely try to talk to us, and I'm two years younger than everyone! And here I am ranting to some random guy, with amazing cookies, who probably annoyed with me too." Ruby exclaimed, taking another handful.

"Hey, don't worry about. I just have one of the one faces where people love telling how they feel, and threaten me...or tell their evil plans. Being a leader is stressful. Trust me. I know." Percy comforted.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I led armies and missions where unfortunately I had to make hard decisions that got people killed. Only idiots want to be in that position. Being the boss sucks." Percy said, but he noticed Ruby horrified expression and quickly added more. "But, you have your friends and your team to back you up. I wouldn't have survived this long without them. You have a team for a reason. Share your burdens with them too."

"But my own partner hates me." Ruby whined. "I don't know what to do."

Percy snorted. "Yeah. Been there."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Percy said with a fond smile. "Annabeth and I met when we were 12 years old, and she hated me. The two of us and another friend of ours had to go on mission to stop a weapon of mass destruction, that could casually destroy a continent, from going into the hand of an evil old guy trying to relive the 'bad old days', prevent a zombie apocalypse, and stop a war that would have wiped out humanity."

"...What?"

"Anyway, Annabeth felt like she deserved to lead the quest since she's been waiting her whole life, and to be honest, she's right. I didn't want to do it but had to anyway. But in the end, she put that aside, admitted that her hatred wasn't that wise and pretended to be angry to hide her true love for me. Now if I ask Annabeth to take my place in leading people, she'll laugh in my face." Percy said with a scowl.

"Can we go back to the zombies?"

"What I'm trying to say is, you've been the boss for barely a day. Anything could happen that could make your relationship a lot smoother. Don't worry. Wear them down with a smile."

"I get it." Ruby conceded. "Thanks, random guy with blue cookies. Um, why are they blue anyway?"

Percy looked deep into Ruby silver eyes. "Ruby Rose, if there's one thing you should remember for the rest of your life, this is it." Ruby nodded and prepared herself.

"Everything tastes better blue."

"...So Zombies. What's up with that?"

Percy stood up and walked to the oven. Maybe this would be a great time to make friends with other teams. Especially the adorkable scythe wielder. "Eh, it a long story of people with inflated ego threating the world and pushing charming, innocent bright kids, such as myself, into the middle. I'll tell it to you about it one day. But for now, we need more cookies. I'm thinking oatmeal next"

"Yes!" she gushed, and rushed to the counter with him.

* * *

 **AN: So...how do you like the team name? Not what you expected, huh? Anyway, sorry for the wait. Rewriting everything really puts a damper on motivation and I feel that I should have more into this chapter. Next chapter would probably be released in a month, so don't expect rapid releases. I like taking my time and plan out what I'm doing. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll constantly update this chapter if I see any.**

 **Next chapter we'll see Team PPYA exploring, planning and bonding.**

 **Review, favorite and follow. Reading your reviews were a great help and gave me a few ideas.**


	3. Interlude 01

**Interlude: 01**

Ozpin gave one last smile to Glynda before slipping into his office. Instantly, the smile fell off and he stumbled to his desk, his hands shaking. The files in his hand weighed like bricks, as he carefully placed them down. Only three files caught his attention.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Piper Mclean.

When he entered the same room as them. Ozpin believed that he would have fallen on his knees right there and then. That would have been a sight. When Glynda informed of him three fighters that she wanted to personally sponsor, he was curious and cautious. Glynda has always been very hard to impress woman, and would never personally risk her reputation on a first-year student, no matter how skilled they are. However, when he came into the presence of the three, he felt the weight that he has carried on his shoulder for years, intensify to an unbearable level. He sensed something that he prayed he'll never experience again.

 ** _Divinity_**

It's impossible to forget. Were these the gods returning early? Have they broken their word? Why is there three? So many questions, but no easy answer. After the orientation, Ozpin practically interrogated Glynda on everything she knew about these answers he got were not comforting and created more questions. Now, he lived a very long time. There's been nowhere that he hasn't explored yet. Hell, there are islands that he has safehouses on that aren't even on the map. The three teenagers were definitely lying, or he never came across their 'home'. Now they're here, in his school, showing off skills that he never has seen before, with weapons that could cut through Grimm like butter, and interesting abilities. All without Aura, or even using a semblance supposedly.

 _'The weapons'_ he thought to himself grimly. When he the new student's weapons, he felt a cold hand grasping his heart, that almost made Ozpin leave the area. Instinctively he knew. He knew that the weapon could _kill_ him

Permanently.

Ozpin sunk down on his chair and poured himself a new glass of scotch, that Ironwood sent him months ago.

 _'This will be an interesting year indeed'_ he thought with a wry smile. Taking one last gulp, he prepared to call other members of his inner circle, contacts. Maybe someone would know more.

* * *

 _Olympus - Temple of Hestia_

Hestia sighed as she witnessed her brother clenching in trident with a death grip while glaring at the golden god in front of him. She was honestly surprised to see that it took this long to for a weapon to pop out.

"What game are you playing at?" he growled out.

The god with the antlers raised his hands in a sign of peace. "No game. I just felt that they would significantly help this world, and bring it back from the brink." he said calmly.

"And why did you have to bring them into this...failed experiment of yours, Aether. Olympus made it clear that we did not approve of the experiment or the action you and your brother have taken." Athen spoke up, glaring at the now identified primordial.

"Now, Athena, a few of you were interested at first. While in the end, things got a bit heated and we may have lost our temper, it was enlightening in a way. I think it's time to stop punishing them for one women mistake."

"Took you a few millennia to figure that out?" Aphrodite asked dryly while checking out her nails on the couch she summoned. Hestia could tell from the sharp look in her eyes and barely contained fury, that the love goddess wanted to be in Poseidon's place. "I know that we're bad, but at least we reversed all of our curses and horrific misdeed centuries ago." she briefly looks at Athena. "Well most of them."

"Well, I've been busy." he said with a shrug. Hestia thought that he was either brave or stupid. While he is a Primordial God, he like many of his generation, do not have any of the combative prowess their descendants possess and have been losing power over the centuries. Everyone in the temple, including herself, have a good chance of overwhelming him. Yet, he continues to act casual to his victim's parents.

"Peace brother," Hestia said, stepping in. "We currently don't have the power to retrieve them, without severely harming them. Especially without both Aether and Erebus permission. So let us help in another way. Ensure their survival."

Poseidon turned to his sister. "And how do we accomplish that?"

"A care package." Aphrodite offered. "Nectar, Ambrosia, more Celestial bronze, and even that communal laptop that Owl head and my husband children uses. Even with their slight power growth, they, and their allies need whatever edge they get. The Witch and her minions are certainly powerful, and those deluded mortals that follow her."

"Yes. That would help them greatly in their quest." Aether said happily. His aura glowing brighter.

"Our children are not your custodians Aether. If they were to come to serious harm, we will have words." Athena said before disappearing in a flash.

"I'll just take you to the deepest part of the ocean, were no light dare to reach." Poseidon growled out before leaving as well.

"I guess, I'm making the care package." Aphrodite sighed. "And people wonder why I don't offer up ideas that much. Oh yes, my threat. I'll think about something gruesome involving your manhood. Goodbye Hestia." and with that, the last god left, and Aether slumped in relief.

"You're playing a dangerous game. Your brother does not know of this, correct?" Hestia asked.

"Of course not. He's kind of hoping that the people of Remnant would fail and wash his hands of them forever. I, of course still think that everything will work out in the end. However, if he were to discover, I fear what he might do to make things _fair._ "

Hestia sighed and strolled to the temple entrance. Annabeth spent a lot of time making them to godly perfection. The least she can do is actually use the door. "Come along. We need to make sure Aphrodite doesn't throw in a makeup kit or romance novels." This god is going to ruin the peace they have finally achieved, just to clean up his mess, but Hestia believed that these three demigods could come out of this unscathed and win.

 **AN: A small interlude for you guys, while I work on the next chapter. I made the decision of making the Gods of RWBY, into the Primordial Gods of Greek Legends, mostly because of how similar Earth and Remnant are, convenience, and plot. Hope you like it.**

 **Please Review,** **favorite, and follow. Thank you for reading.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
